


Go Get 'Em, Tiger

by godsamitdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsamitdean/pseuds/godsamitdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#OK HOLY SHIT THOUGH  #WHAT IF  #ONE DAY  #deans trying to get him laid again okay right  #therye in a bar somewhere  #dean claps him on the shoulder  #’go get ‘em tiger!’  #cas falters for a minute  #before looking right at dean  #AND KISSING HIM SO GODDAMN FIERCELY  #and deans flustered and shocked  #but cas is just like  #’did i sufficiently ‘get him’ tiger?’  #pls  #oh god </p><p>Fic based off of a tumblr text post</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Get 'Em, Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> Based of off this post:  
> http://dean-bangs-cas-in-the-impala.tumblr.com/post/110735214165/impalascented-moosezekiel

Castiel doesn’t really understand the phrase, to be truthful.

He knows that it is a colloquial expression often used by humans in a sexal context, many times between friends. But he doesn’t understand what tigers have to do with it. 

He questioned Dean about the phrase, once, after the brothel incident, but Dean did not respond, rather, he laughed, saying something about Castiel’s utter lack of human knowledge as they filled more shotgun shells with rock salt. 

After Dean said it to him again, before his failed attempt at a date with Nora, Castiel understood the phrase better. It’s something friends say to boost courage when one party is attempting to engage in sexual intercourse with a conquest.

He still doesn’t understand what tigers have to do with anything, though.

That night, they’re at a bar in northern New Jersey. It’s only Dean and Castiel, as Sam went off on a solo hunt an hour east. He’ll be back by morning; it’s a simple salt-and-burn, Dean told him as they watched Sam drive off in a hotwired car from the grocery store parking lot.

The drinking establishment is dark and dirty, with gritty young men and some older motorcyclists. A few women, attractive and dressed in outfits that complement their bodies, are milling around as well. Several of the patrons are playing pool, some are talking, and some are just staring into the bottom of their beer glasses with brooding looks on their faces.

The bartender is ignoring all the heady looks shot her way as she wipes down surfaces and hands out the liquor. She’s quite pretty from a human standpoint, probably Mexican, with dark curly hair and a heart-shaped face. Her eyes are bright green, and when they sparkle at Castiel from across the room, Castiel’s only thought is that they are not as beautiful as Dean’s.

Dean orders a whiskey from her, and the girl has an excuse to come closer to Castiel. She winks at him before swinging her hips back to a man sitting in the corner. While he is flattered by her interest, Castiel does not return the sentiment. The girl is not nearly as beautiful as the man sitting next to him.

Dean does not miss the wink or the smirk the girl gives Castiel over her shoulder, and as soon as she is turned away Dean turns his head to grin widely at Castiel. “Dude,” he says excitedly, “that chick wants to get in your pants. You gonna go for it?”

Castiel frowns and shakes his head. “I do not wish to engage in copulation with that female, Dean. She holds no romantic possibilities with me-”

Dean rolls his eyes and takes a swig of his whiskey. “Cas, it’s just a hookup. She doesn’t want your heart, just your dick. And it’s for one night. You need to get laid already.”

Castiel squints at Dean, something niggling in the back of his mind. An idea. “I do not require sexual inter-”

“Oh my God,” Dean groans. “Just do it. It’s fun, I promise. It doesn’t even have to be her. There are a bunch of chicks here that would want you. Hell, a couple of guys wouldn’t mind either, i bet.” Dean stares at him with amusement in his eyes, and Castiel knows what he’s going to do. Dean continues, “Please, buddy? For me?”

Castiel still does not wish to ‘get laid’ by any of the strangers in the bar tonight, but if it will please Dean, he is happy to attempt to hook up with someone. He nods his assent, and Dean smiles. He pulls Castiel off the barstool and onto his feet, before clapping him on the back and grinning widely.

“Go get ‘em, tiger.”

Castiel falters for a moment, unsure, but his resolve returns and he stares directly at Dean as he steps closer, bringing his hands up to Dean’s face and moving in to kiss him fiercely.

Dean stands shell-shocked for a moment, and Castiel almost pulls away before Dean’s lips part in a deep groan and he’s kissing back. His hands move to fist in Castiel’s coat, and Castiel bites and sucks and licks at Dean’s lips with unbridled desire for all of thirty seconds.

Castiel pulls back from Dean with great effort, and Dean unconsciously follows his lips for a moment. His eyes open to the delectable sight of Dean Winchester, shell-shocked and flustered beyond belief. Dean’s cheeks are pink and he’s breathing hard; his eyes blink open wide to greet Castiel, who simply asks, “Did I sufficiently ‘get ‘em, tiger’?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
